


Support

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: Allan takes supporting the Meijin seriously and will even follow him into the shower.





	Support

The locker room wasn't particularly busy, and nobody cared if a fully-clothed Allan followed Meijin Kawaguchi, who actually was in gym clothes after his workout, in there. They were in the middle of battle detail discussion anyway, which nobody around PPSE found unusual, what with the World Tournament around the corner.

"...And that means there should be no issues with sudden battlefield changes," Allan went on with what he had been explaining. "Even if they were to have surprise changes mid-battle, our gunpla can definitely handle it."

"A battlefield is a battlefield," Kawaguchi calmly stated, taking a towel from his locker and wiping himself with it. "It won't affect my performance in any way. Now, then..." He started to remove his clothes, with plans to go take a shower after his exercise. The conversation with Allan was a welcome distraction, at least. It had been a long day at work, and even after the work-out, he was still feeling a bit on the edge.

A nice warm shower was in order, and it would hopefully help him relax a little. Putting away the work-out clothes, he noticed that Allan opened one of the nearby lockers and started to undress as well, but it wasn't anything particularly out of ordinary. He was quite happy to continue the conversation, and it wasn't any of his business if Allan wanted to take a shower as well.

It was kind of silly to walk into the washing area wearing only a towel but with his sunglasses on, but he wasn't about to remove them for this. Not when he was Meijin Kawaguchi, and there were appearances to keep. He could put up with appearing a bit extra ridiculous for their goal, after all.

"Anyway, on the matter of possible battlefield changes, I was thinking..." Allan, who had followed him into the washing area, went back to his earlier explanation. There were a couple of people in, but since they were PPSE employees, it didn't matter if they talked about battle strategies there. Everyone working there knew the Kämpfer Amazing's performance; it was going to be one of the finest gunpla in the World Tournament, if not _the_ finest, considering the Works Team's efforts. Their true ace was the fighter, of course, and Meijin Kawaguchi would be the best. "But either way, whatever in-battle decisions are for you to make. Sit down?"

Kawaguchi gave him a bit of a questioning look, and Allan gestured towards a close-by bench. "What? I'll wash your back!" He held up a bottle of shampoo and another with shower gel, and Kawaguchi ended up just shrugging and sitting down.

"You don't have to come in to do this, you know," he pointed out anyway. "I could just take a quick shower."

Allan gave him a grin. "Taking care of the Meijin is my duty, whatever the task, whenever, wherever! So," he said as he set to washing Kawaguchi's back. "Just let me take care of this."

It wasn't like Kawaguchi really wanted to object; it felt rather nice to have someone take care of him, and he did admit to being used to being spoiled. "As you wish," he replied. "As far as battle decisions go, that comes down to the situation, in the end. I do trust our gunpla and your support, so I have no complains on these matters. We'll win." Allan was the best support he could ask for indeed; on the battlefield and outside of it, he thought to himself with a hint of a smirk then discarded the thought. There were other people there, and this was really not the place to for ideas.

"Of course," Allan happily agreed. "Just leave everything to me! Speaking of which," he added, picking up the shower head. "How about I wash your hair while at it?"

Spoiled indeed, Kawaguchi thought, but he closed his eyes and leaned his head back a little, then relaxed as Allan rinsed his hair with warm water. "The shades do get in the way a little, but it can't be helped right now, now can it?" Allan mused with a quiet voice. "We'll just have to work around them," he added, putting the shower away. He took the shampoo bottle and opened it, pouring some of the contents on his hands.

"Not particularly. Not here," Kawaguchi agreed. "Perhaps I should've just gone back to my room. Would've made things easier." It was a bit too late to lament that now, unfortunately, and Allan set to work on spreading the shampoo on his hair, gently massaging his head while doing it.

For a moment, Kawaguchi let go of the overly composed serious mode. If Allan's original plan had been to get him to relax, it was working perfectly. Perhaps the shades needed to go, for at least a bit; he kept his eyes closed and removed the sunglasses, letting Allan rinse off the shampoo and finish his work. The shades went back on the moment Allan was done, but Kawaguchi had to admit he was seriously feeling a lot better now.

Better, though now that he was done thinking about work, he had other things in mind. It wouldn't exactly have been the first time for anything to happen in the shower, he idly thought with a bit of a smirk on his face. Allan was more than happy to go with his ideas, though he couldn't exactly pretend Allan didn't even get ideas either. Allan just happened to prefer the 'in bed' approach - so uncreative, sometimes, but it all worked out.

A good thing his self-control was actually rather good, as far as public appearances counted, seeing public shower room with other people around was the worst location for getting ideas, and he was certainly getting some good ones right about now. "Allan," he muttered in a low voice, and Allan, who was currently preparing to put some soap on himself, stopped and looked at him questioningly. "We're going to go continue this in my shower." Or _bedroom_ , he mentally added.

Any possible extra cleaning could wait - and was more than likely going to be required after he got what he wanted.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Random quick little AraYuu story because I wanted to write something.
> 
> Kinda implying implications with the ending but you know Tatsuya and his ideas.


End file.
